


Турист

by tau_kita77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tau_kita77/pseuds/tau_kita77
Summary: пост-TYLРазмещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.





	Турист

**Author's Note:**

> пост-TYL
> 
> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

Кто-то из них двоих определенно рехнулся. Когда Занзас наконец (после Капитолийского холма, Форума, площади Венеции и Алтаря Отечества) смиряется с тем, что Варии сообщили верные данные, он решает, что с ума сошел Хибари. Повредил в Большой Белой голову, заклинила какая-то из микросхем, которую он считает мозгом, и теперь Хибари полагает, что ему нужен отдых. Следя с самого утра за ним, упакованным в застегнутый на все пуговицы костюм — это по такой-то жаре, — Занзас все больше убеждается, что отдых Хибари не нужен. Максимум — розетка и провод со штекером. 

Когда Хибари заворачивает в закусочную, нагло именующую себя пиццерией, Занзас притормаживает. Встряхивает головой, пытаясь отцепить прилипшее к вспотевшей шее перышко. От движения застывший, совсем не по-октябрьски горячий воздух проходится по лицу, на мгновение обманчиво обещая прохладу, и тут же снова нагревает лоб. Развернуться и уйти сейчас, по узким улицам, между раскаленных солнцем каменных стен, — или войти в забегаловку, в которой наверняка работает кондиционер. Выбор очевиден, и Занзас, пожав плечами, толкает дверь.

Он больше не скрывается: раз у Хибари тут действительно просто отдых, то в этом нет смысла. Мысль о еде не вдохновляет: вряд ли местные имбецилы знают, как готовить хорошие стейки. Единственное, чего сейчас по-настоящему хочется, — это оказаться в прохладном замке, в уютном кресле, из которого так глупо сорвался, узнав, что вонгольское Облако в Риме. Но до замка далеко, так что пока сойдет бутылка пива, ледяная, чтобы прислониться пылающим лбом к запотевшему стеклу. Хибари тем временем брезгливо поддергивает манжеты рубашки, стараясь не касаться влажного деревянного стола, и с ненавистью смотрит на блюдо. А потом медленно режет пиццу на маленькие кусочки, которыми впору кормить его птицу, по одному накалывает на вилку и отправляет в рот. Аккуратно, не спеша. Занзас решает, что он все же пока повременит с возвращением в замок. И с холодным пивом.

— С тунцом, — лениво бросает он продавцу в фирменной кепке, на которой рядом со словом «пиццерия» красуется кебаб, и, получив свою порцию, садится так, чтобы видеть Хибари. Точнее, чтобы тот его видел.

Нет, он это серьезно? Ножом и вилкой? Пиццу?

Черт его знает, что в этом задрипанном месте с мясом, но то, что у них называется пиццей, готовят они неплохо. Занзас ест с наслаждением (руками, не то что некоторые) и даже не смотрит по сторонам. Почему-то он абсолютно уверен, что Хибари никуда не уйдет. Точнее, уйдет не раньше, чем Занзас доест. Потому абсолютно расслабляется и, сам себе удивляясь, с аппетитом ест. Пародию на пиццу. В дешевенькой забегаловке. Зато руками. 

Хибари встает со своего места, когда Занзас сыто откидывается на стуле и встряхивает волосами, позволяя холодному воздуху проникнуть к влажной коже головы. 

На какое-то время даже жара перестает казаться такой ужасной, и Занзас посмеивается, выходя на улицу и выхватывая глазами фигуру в сером костюме. Но потом понимает, куда именно нацелился этот... турист. Собор Святого Петра, ну конечно же. Чтобы попасть в него, надо отстоять охеренную очередь, а прохладнее меж тем не становится.

Где-то в этот момент Занзас начинает думать, что рехнулся тут именно он, потому что не сворачивает в ближайший бар с работающим кондиционером, а идет за Хибари следом. И то ли жара распугала всех, то ли идиотам везет, но в собор они попадают быстро. 

Хибари легко не терять из виду: его невольно огибают, оставляя рядом с ним пустое пространство, пока он, сосредоточенно хмурясь, смотрит вверх. Хибари изучает купол, Занзас изучает Хибари — издалека почему-то заметнее, что у него светлая кожа. Светлее, чем у итальянцев, да и у японцев, с которыми Занзасу приходилось общаться, — тоже. Кукольно-фарфоровая на фоне лиц всех, кто оказывается с ним рядом. 

Занзас отводит взгляд в сторону и обнаруживает, что стоит рядом со статуей. Ничего удивительного, статуи тут везде, но эту он помнит лучше прочих: старый хрыч любил ее рассматривать. На возвышении — старикан (Папа Александр седьмой, — одергивает его внутренний голос, даже сейчас, спустя столько лет). А рядом с ним — Правда, Справедливость, Милосердие и Благоразумие. Не самое подходящее соседство, в общем.

Занзас невольно поводит плечами, прогоняя невесть откуда взявшуюся дрожь, и пытается представить, какое впечатление все это должно производить на человека, попавшего сюда в первый раз. И ловит себя на том, что прикидывает, куда и сколько раз эффективнее стрелять, чтобы купол свалился на суетящихся людей. На максимум суетящихся людей, если быть точным. Невольно кривится и ловит на лице Хибари такую же кривую усмешку. 

К выходу они поворачивают одновременно.

— И как тебе? — неприятный холод отступает, и Занзас даже рад жаре, отгоняющей так не вовремя нахлынувшие воспоминания. Он жмурится и подставляет лицо солнцу, засунув руки в задние карманы джинсов.

— Прикидывал, смогу ли без коробочки снести все колонны, — негромко отвечает Хибари.  
Занзас хохочет и, открыв глаза, поворачивается на голос. 

Кожа Хибари вблизи — не фарфоровая, живая. Тонкая настолько, что на висках, ниже влажных от пота волос, отчетливо видны голубые полоски вен.

— Поездка не стоила потраченного времени, — роняет Хибари, и ладони Занзаса нагреваются от подкатывающего пламени. Ему вспоминается свой недоверчивый детский восторг — правда, что существует что-то больше замка Вонголы? 

А потом злость уходит. Ему давно не шесть лет и даже не шестнадцать; хотя кому-то, оказывается, легко удается заставить его забыть об этом. 

— Тебе нужна была компания. Кто же гуляет по Риму в одиночку? 

В конце концов, Бьякуран побежден, мир не развалился на части, так что почему бы им в самом деле не отдохнуть.

Занзас сбегает по ступенькам, не оглядываясь, в полной уверенности, что Хибари его нагонит раньше, чем он затеряется среди шумной толпы на площади.

И Хибари именно так и делает.


End file.
